X-Statix
by Akameknon
Summary: A short story about the rise...and fall of the mutant team X-Statix.


p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;" align="center"Media mogul Mojo was putting together a team of mutants. They were called X-Statix and were the stars of their own reality series. The team would perform heroic acts live and began to gather fans./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;" align="center"After their premiere, X-Statix faced villains such as Stilt Man, Leap Frog, Gold Bug, White Rabbit and Kangaroo. Currently, they were facing Paste Pot Pete who was robbing a bank. X-Statix was on the scene as the crook exited the bank. Zeitgeist posed heroically in front of Paste Pot Pete.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;" align="center""Stop right there triple P and surrender peacefully. You now face X-Statix."span style="mso-spacerun: yes" spanPaste Pot Pete gave Zeitgeist a confused look./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;" align="center""Who?" he asked, and then he shook his head. "Whatever, it doesn't matter." He fired his glue gun at the young mutant in front of him. However Zeitgeist was ready for him and fired acid from his mouth that disintegrated the adhesive.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;" align="center"span class="aliases"Microbe told nearby organisms to eat through Pete's equipment, thereby disarming the crook. Gin Genie used her power to create a quake and make Pete lose his balance. The quake was small since she was completely sober. El Guapo sent his skateboard to get under foot to further unbalance the crook. When Pete lay sprawled on his back Bolt shocked the crook with an electrical current equal to a taser and rendered Pete unconscious for the police to pick up. spanAnarchist, Lacuna, St Anna, Strobe appeared from the back of the building with Pete's criminal associates in tow./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;" align="center"The X-Statix continued to gain notice from both pro-mutant and anti-mutant activists. The group was as famous for its team drama as much as it was for its heroic exploits. At one point anti-mutant groups protested in front of the team's home and the police had to intervene.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;" align="center"On one-month anniversary of X-Statix's formation the team was sent to investigate an out of control mutant causing random explosions. The team followed the destruction and eventually found the mutant hiding in a condemned house. The team approached the young mutant, but he shirked away.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;" align="center""No, stay away. I won't go back, I won't. You can't make me."p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;" align="center""Easy there pal, we're not going to hurt you." said Zeitgeist.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;" align="center""What's your name?" asked Saint Anna.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;" align="center""R…Ricky. Ricky Gibson." replied the mutant.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;" align="center""Did something happen to you Ricky?" asked Zeitgeist. Ricky nodded.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;" align="center""Taken, dark, pain and voices. They injected something, can't control power, too much."p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;" align="center""Blah, blah, blah," said Gin Genie, who was completely drunk at this point,span style="mso-spacerun: yes" span"Our fans want less talk, more action." She stomped her foot and the ground began to quake./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;" align="center"span class="aliases""spanBeckah, no!" shouted Zeitgeist. However, it was too late. As the quake rocked the mutants Ricky's power was let loose. An explosion that rivaled the intensity of the quake caught everyone in its path, including many innocent bystanders./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;" align="center"When the tremors stopped and the dust cleared a crater three blocks wide was all that remained. Rescue crews arrived on the scene to save those they could. Most of the X-Statix team were critically wounded and only enough remained of Zeitgeist and El Guapo to confirm their deaths. Only scraps of Gin Genie's uniform were found and Ricky was unconscious and in critical condition along with the remainder of X-Statix.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;" align="center"In the days that followed the number of people injured or killed came in and X-Statix was blamed for the tragedy and their show was canceled. Ricky stabilized and was transferred to a maximum-security hospital. The same people who had cheered for them now shunned the surviving members of X-Statix and they were taken into custody and tried after they had recovered enough from their injuries. They were found guilty of unintentional manslaughter and sentenced to time in a maximum-security prison.p 


End file.
